Just Give Me A Reason (cover)
Just Give Me A Reason is originally performed by P!nk ft. Nate Ruess. Tiffany Alvord did an acoustic cover version of this song with fellow musician Trevor Holmes. The song is released as a single and later in the album I've Got It Covered Vol. 3. Trivia *This is a cover song. *This is an acoustic version of the original one. *This was Tiffany's first time on a collaboration with Trevor Holmes. *The song was uploaded to YouTube on March 14, 2013 and was available on iTunes March 10, 2013. *This song costs 1.29$ USD on iTunes. *Tiffany had her first two photo shoots at the location of the music video. *This is the only collaboration song featured in the I've Got It Covered Vol. 3 album. Lyrics Right from the start You were a thief You stole my heart And I your willing victim I let you see the parts of me That weren't all that pretty And with every touch you fixed them Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh, oh Things you never say to me, oh, oh Tell me that you've had enough Of our love, our love Just give me a reason Just a little bit's enough Just a second we're not broken just bent And we can learn to love again It's in the stars It's been written in the scars on our hearts We're not broken just bent And we can learn to love again I'm sorry I don't understand Where all of this is coming from I thought that we were fine (Oh, we had everything) Your head is running wild again My dear we still have everythin' And it's all in your mind (Yeah but this is happenin') You've been havin' real bad dreams, oh, oh You used to lie so close to me, oh, oh There's nothing more than empty sheets Between our love, our love Oh, our love, our love Just give me a reason Just a little bit's enough Just a second we're not broken just bent And we can learn to love again I never stopped You're still written in the scars on my heart You're not broken just bent And we can learn to love again Oh, tear ducts and rust I'll fix it for us We're collecting dust But our love's enough You're holding it in You're pouring a drink No nothing is as bad as it seems We'll come clean Just give me a reason Just a little bit's enough Just a second we're not broken just bent And we can learn to love again It's in the stars It's been written in the scars on our hearts That we're not broken just bent And we can learn to love again Just give me a reason Just a little bit's enough Just a second we're not broken just bent And we can learn to love again It's in the stars It's been written in the scars on our hearts That we're not broken just bent And we can learn to love again Oh, we can learn to love again Oh, we can learn to love again Oh, oh, that we're not broken just bent And we can learn to love again References Videos Category:I've Got It Covered Vol. 3 Category:Cover songs Category:Collaborations